Sunil Nevla
Sunil Nevla is a blue mongoose from Littlest Pet Shop. Sunil Played Llama Kuzco in The Johnny Gat's New Groove He is a llama. Sunil Played Mr. Potato Head in Toons Story, Toons Story 2 and Toons Story 3 He is a talking potato. Sunil Played Genie in Johnnyladdin He is a genie. Sunil Played The Vicar in Stuart and Chi-Chi He is a Vicar. Sunil Played Tow Mater in Animals (Cars) (SuperMonthFanPictures style) He is a Truck Sunil Played Shrek in Sunil (Shrek) Sunil Played Grinch in How the Mongoose Stole Christmas (2000) He is a Grinch Gallery sunil_nevla_umkmze__check_mate_1__by_sudowncat-d9zgcz2.png|Sunil Nevla (Magician) Sunil (Magician).png Ultra Sunil.png Sunil and his cobra by fercho262-d686xsn.png Sunil doing the magic.png Sunil tada.png Sunil smiles magic.png Sunil open door.png Sunil jumps.png Sunil holding picture.png Sunil been surrounded 7.png Sunil been surrounded 6.png Sunil been surrounded 5.png Sunil been surrounded 4.png Sunil been surrounded 3.png Sunil been surrounded 2.png Sunil been surrounded 1.png Sunil and zoe laptap.png Sunil about something.png Sunil looking at penny getting mad.png Sunil.jpg sunil-nevla-littlest-pet-shop-2.51.jpg Sunil_Nevla.jpg Sunil_and_Pepper_dancing.png Sunil (with a gun).png Sunil saber.png Sunil saber (orange).png Sunil (Magician).png Ultra Sunil (2).png No20180209_113101.jpg No20180209_113110.jpg No20180209_113120.jpg No20180209_113220.jpg No20180209_113230.jpg No20180209_113244.jpg No20180209_113254.jpg No20180209_113301.jpg No20180209_113325.jpg Trivia *Despite being an Indian oriented character, Sunil's species is depicted as a banded mongoose, which is actually an African subspecies. Oddly, toys and plushies of him lack the stripes on his back. *Sunil's hatred of cobras is most likely due to the fact that snakes and mongoose are natural enemies that often fight each other. *Sunil has been able to hypnotize people, as shown in "Gailbreak!". *Sunil's name means "deep or very dark blue" in Hindi, while Nevla means Mongoose. So Sunil Nevla means Dark Blue Mongoose. *His parents have appeared in "Frenemies", it was also mentioned that they had wanted him to study medicine. *Despite Sunil routinely having success with magic, his abilities and knowledge of magic are often ridiculed by the other pets. *It's shown in "Eight Arms to Hold You" that he lives in an apartment in the third floor of the same building as Littlest Pet Shop. According to Julie McNally Cahill, with the Indian Nevla family *In "Sue Syndrome", Sunil requests a vegetarian hotdog. This makes sense, as Indians are forbidden to eat pork or beef. *In "Super Sunil", Sunil revealed that he has an entomophobia. This contradicts the episode "Heart of Parkness" where he requesting the raccoon tribe for another bugs/insects to eat. Though he probably only has a fear of living bugs/insects, and has no problems eating dead ones. *His, Minka Mink, Penny Ling, Russell Ferguson, Vinnie Terrio, Pepper Clark, and Zoe Trent's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Robin and the Beanstalk, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Mongooses Category:Meerkats Category:Littlest Pet Shop characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Wild Animals Category:SuperMonthFanPictures Category:HubandTHQFanPictures Category:Sunil Nevla and Amy Gillis Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Hasbro Studios Characters Category:DHX Media Characters Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Buster Moon And Friends Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Sunil and Pepper Category:Animals Category:Vinnytovar